Listen To You SooyoungKyuhyun
by Himeka Sooyoungster
Summary: fanfic pertamaku di fandom screenplay. Cinta segitiga antara Sooyoung-Kyuhyun dan... eh PSP?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Listen To You

Author: Himeka Sooyoungster (twitter: Putri_Uzumaki)

Cast: SNSD & Super Junior

**Hai. Perkenalkan saya Reader yang baru belajar membuat fic…selama ini saya menjadi Silent reader. Hehe maaf ya para author yang fic-nya saya baca tapi tidak di jika di fic ini banyak kesalahan. Terutama EYD,tanda baca, dan gaya bahasanya juga. Soalnya saya masih belajar. ^^**

**Fic ini! Rencananya mau dibuat OneShoot. Tapi aku baca lagi kok panjang banget ya? Aku putuskan fic ini 3 chapter! ahahaha….**

.

**=Sooyoung's POV=**

Aku terus berjalan cepat dan terburu-buru. Tak ayal beberapa kali kakiku tersaruk dan keseleo tapi aku cuek saja. Aku tak perduli dengan tatapan orang-orang terhadapku. Soalnya sekarang yang paling penting adalah aku harus sampai ketempat tujuan. Yah hari ini aku akan kencan dengan Kyuhyun Oppa, kekasihku hahaha. Sudah 2 minggu sejak Kyuhyun Oppa menyatakan cintanya padaku lewat Eunhyuk-oppa. Tetapi kencannya baru sekarang. Selama 2 minggu ini aku dan Kyuhyun Oppa berhubungan lewat HP. Yah tahu saja lah, kami berdua masih malu-malu. Bahkan dikelas pun kami hanya saling lirik-lirikan.

"Ah! Itu restorannya!" Gumamku semangat. Aku melangkah menyebrangi jalan raya untuk menuju restoran itu. Aku merasakan kakiku nyeri karena keseleo dan panas matahari menyengat kulitku yang pucat. Tapi aku tak perduli. Yang penting aku akan kencan dengan Kyu Oppa! Manusia paling tampan se-sekolahan. Dan dari dulu memang aku sudah punya rasa sih sama Kyuhyun Oppa. Dan saat tahu Kyuhyun Oppa juga menyukaiku, aku senang sekali. Sampai-sampai 3 hari tidak bisa tidur nyenyak gara-gara berkhayal terus.

"Hai Oppa…." Sapaku kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di balik meja, menunduk memainkan PSP-nya. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum. Manis sekali…

"Hai juga Soo" jawabnya singkat lalu memperhatikan PSP-nya lagi. Sepertinya ia asyik sekali dengan PSP-nya. Aku duduk didepannya dan melambaikan tanganku kepada pelayan.

Author's POV

"Mbak… Pesan ayam pedesnya sama es susu ya mbak. Oiya Oppa, kamu mau pesan apa?" Tanya Sooyoung kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendongak sedikit lalu berkata "Sama!".

"Sama mbak" Kata Sooyoung kepada Pelayan. Sang pelayan wanita itu tersenyum dan menggumamkan 'pesanan segera datang mbak'.

Suasana di meja Sooyoung dan Kyuhyun sepi. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sooyoung gugup sekali. Antara mau memulai pembicaraan atau diam saja. Mengalihkan rasa gugupnya, Sooyoung mencoba bermain internet di HP-nya. Kyuhyun? Ia sedari tadi, atau malah sedari bayi sudah larut dengan permainan game di PSP-nya. Sampai pelayan datang dan membawakan pesanan mereka, hanya Sooyoung yang mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pelayan.

15 menit berlalu, makanan di piring Sooyoung masih tersisa banyak. Tidak biasanya. Padahal jika dia makan atau ditraktir makan, tidak sampai 2 menit makanan itu sudah ludes dan dilanjutkan dengan piring yang kedua. Yah Sooyoung merasa tidak enak dengan Kyuhyun. Karena lelaki itu belum menyentuh makanannya. Minumannya pun masih belum berkurang. Kalau berkurangpun, itu pasti menguap.

"Err…" Ucap Sooyoung bimbang sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Tidak ada respon dari Kyuhyun membuat Sooyoung menunduk. Malu dan menyesal. Padahal sudah 2 hari berlatih menggunakan high heels sampai lecet demi berpenampilan sempurna didepan kekasihnya. Dan tadi juga saat akan berangkat kesini, berusaha untuk tetap berjalan tegak walaupun sempat keseleo dan terjatuh beberapa kali sampai betisnya biru-biru. Tapi Sooyoung tidak peduli. Demi Kyuhyun!

Tapi? Kyuhyunnya malah cuek. Hadoh!. Entah berapa lama Sooyoung menunduk…. Sampai..

"Dimakan Soo makanannya. Nanti sakit" Kyuhyun berbicara. Sooyoung mendongak bersemangat. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun tersenyum memandangnya sambil memegang sendok makanan. Diliriknya PSP yang tergeletak di meja. Rupanya Kyu sudah selesai bermain game. Sooyoung jadi bersemangat dan makan lagi.

Sooyoung dan Kyuhyun berbicara banyak. Sooyoung tentang makanan dan basket, Kyuhyun tentang game dan basket juga. Satu kecocokan mereka yaitu basket.

Ternyata saat PSP itu lepas dari tangan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun akan menjadi lebih peduli pada Sooyoung. Sooyoung tersenyum senang. Tak perlu khawatir dong Kyuhyun tidak bakal selingkuh sama cewek lain. Tapi mungkin sama PSP. Haah siapa yang tau

Makanan mereka sudah habis. Sooyoung melirik penuh arti kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sempat bingung tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersenyum

"Kau boleh nambah kok Soo~. Aku juga ikutan nambah dong." Kata Kyu dengan gaya imutnya. Yang malahan membuat Sooyoung terpesona memandangnya…

"Aduuhhh~~ makasih ya Oppa!" Sooyoung mencubit pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Iya sayaaa~ng!" Balas Kyuhyun lebih imut. Wajah Sooyoung merona. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Selama makan, dua pasang kekasih ini selalu tertawa dan saling cubit-cubitan. Orang-orang yang lewat dan melihat mereka berdua bahagia, tersenyum penuh arti. Bahkan ada pasangan yang bertengkar yang lewat didepan jendela restoran langsung berhenti melihat pemandangan mesra KyuYoung. Dan membuat pasangan itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri lalu sang lelaki menarik tangan pasangannya dan berlari pergi dari situ sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Aaah! Senang sekali rasanya Oppa~" Desah Sooyoung sambil merentangkan tangannya di hamparan rumput yang luas. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mereka berdua sedang berada ditaman kota yang lumayan luas padang rumputnya. Seperti pemandangan desa ditengah kota. Bagus sekali.

"Habis ini kita mau kemana lagi Soo?"Tanya Kyuhyun. Sooyoung menoleh oh tidak! Kyuhyun sudah mulai mengeluarkan PSPnya. Sooyoung buru-buru berlari mencegah Kyuhyun.

"Eh-eh-eh…" Sooyoung kembali memasukan PSP Kyuhyun ke dalam saku jaket Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat bingung. "Ehm.. kita ke Mall aja ya? Mall.." Ajak Sooyoung. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua pergi dari situ menuju halte bis terdekat. Eerr.. bukan mereka berdua sih. Terlihat sekali jika Sooyoung yang menarik paksa Kyuhyun. Tetapi anehnya Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum-senyum.

Sesampainya di halte bis, mereka duduk menunggu. Sekarang Sooyoung memfokuskan pandangannya pada saku jaket Kyuhyun. Harap-harap cemas. Tau-tau Kyuhyun akan mengambil PSP itu dan bermain. Dan saat bermain itu pastinya Kyuhyun akan cuek bebek dengan keadaan sekitar. Tapi masalahnya kalau ia mencegah Kyuhyun, terus ia harus berbuat apa supaya Kyuhyun tidak curiga? Ngajak ngobrol kah? Padahal kan tadi waktu direstoran sudah. Sooyoung hanya mendengus karena kelamaan berfikir.

"Soo?" panggil Kyuhyun. Sooyoung mungkin tidak mendengar karena Sooyoung keasyikan melamun. Atau lebih tepatnya memandang saku jaket Kyuhyun, dimana PSP itu disimpan.

"Err.. Soo?" Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sooyoung. Tak ada respon. Kyuhyun menyadari arah pandangan mata Sooyoung dan menyentuh saku jaketnya dengan tangannya. Seketika itu tangan Sooyoung menyambar dan menahannya. Lalu Sooyoung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Kyyuhyun tersenyum senang.

Tak lama kemudian bis datang. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam bis. Untunglah bis itu kosong. Jadi tidak perlu berdesakan. Kyuhyun dan Sooyoung memilih duduk di bangku belakang.

"Ke mall kita mau ngapain ya?" Tanya Sooyoung. Kyuhyun melongo

"Lah kan kamu yang ngajak. Yah nanti aja kalau udah sampai. Gak usah dipikir" Jawab Kyu. Sooyoung mengangguk keras mengakibatkan tas kecil yang Sooyoung bawa jatuh. Bagaimana rumusnya mengangguk tapi yang jatuh tas?. Yang jelas itulah yang terjadi. Kyuhyun berjongkok mengambil tas itu. Lalu tatapannya tertuju pada betis Sooyoung. Yang biru-biru lebam.

"Yah! Betismu kenapa Soo? Kok biru-biru?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir sambil meraba-raba betis Sooyoung. Sooyoung terlonjak kaget lalu ikutan berjongkok. Tapi karena betisnya sakit, Sooyoung jadi jatuh terduduk

"AKH! Aduh!" Jerit Sooyoung karena pantatnya membentur lantai besi bis yang beralas karpet. Kyuhyun membantu Sooyoung bangun dan mendudukkannya di kursi. Lalu Kyuhyun berjongkok lagi memijat-mijat betis Sooyoung pelan. Sooyoung hanya menunduk malu.

"Kok bisa kayak gini sih Soo? Selama aku liat kamu basket gak pernah biru-biru kayak gini juga?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih memijat betis Sooyoung.

"Tadi jatuh kok… hm.. gak papa…kok Kyu-oppa." Jawab Sooyoung meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kayak gini aku anter pulang aja ya Soo" Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Sooyoung tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"HAA? Jangan Oppa!" Teriak Sooyoung. Menyebabkan Pak supir hampir jantungan.

"Ya kalau kayak gini nanti kakimu malah tambah parah Soo… mau ya?" Bujuk Kyuhyun. Akhirnya dengan pasrah Soo mengangguk.

"Makasih ya Oppa udah nganter pulang" Sooyoung menunduk mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Sooyoung.

"Iya saya~ng" Jawab Kyuhyun gemas. Rona panas mulai dirasakan Sooyoung disekitar wajahnya.

"Mau mampir dulu gak?"

"Ehm… gak ah! Lain kali aja" jawab Kyuhyun. Sooyoung mengangguk.

"Pulang dulu ya Soo. Jaga diri baik-baik. Jangan lupa belajar." Kyu mengingatkan Sooyoung. Sooyoung mengangguk. "Baik Senpai!"

"Senpai?"

"Eh.. Oppa!" Jawab Sooyoung buru-buru. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Sooyoung memeluk guling kesayangannya. Ia sangat senang sekali bisa jalan-jalan dengan Kyuhyun hari ini. Ternyata, Kyuhyun tidak cuek-cuek amat seperti yang dibilang oleh Leeteuk.

'Anak itu kalau udah ada game… keadaan disekitarnya dia gak peduli' kata-kata itulah yang terus terngiang dalam kepala Sooyoung.

"Aku harus menghargai hobi Kyuhyun-oppa! Kyuhyun-oppa juga menghargai hobi makanku. Jadi aku harus menghargai hobi Oppa! Harus!" Gumam Sooyoung… lalu tertidurr

SM HIGH SCHOOL

Jam pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah matematika. Yang diajarkan oleh Pak Guru Lee So Man. Guru itu memasuki kelas XIB dengan wajah sumringah. Tidak biasanya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" Sapanya kepada seluruh murid kelas itu.

"Selamat pagi pak!". Lalu sang guru meletakkan buku-buku yang ia bawa dan mulai bicara

"Masukkan buku-buku kalian, keluarkan alat tulis dan kertas ulangan! Kita akan ulangan! Buka halaman 101! Buku paket" seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi seram. Membuat Tiffany menjerit kecil ketakutan.

"Haaah!" seru semua penghuni kelas. "Tapi pak! Kita belum belajar!" Kata Leeteuk. Sooyoung meng iyakan

"Iya! Betul itu.!"

"Aku udah belajar kok! Ayuuuk ulangan aja!" Ucap Kyuhyun santai. Semua anak menoleh termasuk Sooyoung dengan tatapan membunuh!  
>"Huwaa! Oppa! Kau mau membunuhku kah?" Protes Sooyoung. Semua anak mengangguk. Membuat Kyuhyun nyengir salting.<p>

"Oh mai gat! Gila aje kali ye pak!" Protes Eunhyuk juga.

"Betul-betul!" Sambung Jessica. Soo man menggeleng

"Sudah jangan banyak omong! Cepat masukan buku kalian!" semua anak tersentak. Ada yang nangis sambil memasukkan buku-buku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jessica. Si ratu Akting.

Sooyoung melirik kea rah Kyuhyun yang sedang semangat-semangatnya menyiapkan kertas ulangan. Benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan. Lalu Sooyoung melirik Leeteuk yang sedang sibuk tolah-toleh gak jelas.

"Pssst! Teuki-Oppa! Psst!" Panggil Sooyoung kepada Leeteuk. Leeteuk menoleh.

"Ada ular ya? Mana sih?" Leeteuk semakin aneh saja. Sooyoung menggeleng.

"Hadooh! Bukan! Aku nyontek ya!" Jelas Sooyoung.

"Nanti! Setengah jam kemudian!" jawab Leeteuk. Sooyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yosh! Saya tidak bisa mengawasi karena saya ada urusan. Tolong ketua kelas jika ada yang menyontek langsung saja lapor! Nanti saya akan beri nilai 0!" Sooyoung terlonjak kaget. Rupanya guru yang satu ini sedang menyindirnya. Leeteuk tersenyum sumringah.

"Iya pak!" setelah itu, Soo man meninggalkan kelas. Dan suasana kelas sepi.

"Ehmm Teman-teman. AYO KITA KERJASAMA!" Seru Leeteuk disambut teriakan senang oleh murid-murid yang lain. Terutama Sooyoung yang paling semangat.

"YOOO!'

Dan keributan mulai terjadi.

"Donghae Oppa! No 11 isinya apa?" Tanya Jessica

"Hyuk! Siniin kertasmu!" Perintah Hyeoyeon.

"Taeyeon! Sini dong. Duduk disebelahku yah!" Leeteuk melambai-lambai gaje kepada Taeyeon

"Sooyoung! Aku sudah selesai!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Sooyoung dengan senang hati lari kearah Kyuhyun dan duduk disebelahnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Sooyoung yang tinggi dan bermain PSP.

"Ah selesai! Makasih ya Oppa!" ucap Sooyoung. Dirasakannya kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk.

=Sooyoung POV=

Ah.. leganya sudah selesai. Ada untungnya juga sih jadi pacarnya orang pinter. Hah? Kyuhyun Oppa mana? Oh rupanya dia yang nyandar di bahuku dari tadi.

Aku ikut menyandarkan kepadaku di kepala Kyuhyun. Saat-saat seperti ini yang aku suka. Akhirnya hubungan aku dan Kyuhyun Oppa akan diketahui banyak orang. Aku senang sekali.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menyuruh aku kesini?" aku melihat Taeyeon eonni menghampiri meja Leeteuk oppa. Kulihat Leeteuk oppa tersenyum lalu menarik Taeyeon eonni agar duduk disebelahnya. Lalu, apa yang Leeteuk oppa lakukan? Astaga! Dia mengendus-endus leher Taeyeon eonni! Atau sepertinya malah nyium-nyium tuh? Dasar Leeteuk Oppa Porno!. Apa taeyeon eonni tidak geli ya? Tapi Taeyeon eonni malah cuek dan sibuk berkutat dengan soal-soal ulangannya malahan.

"Oppa!" panggilku kepada Kyuhyun oppa.

"Hn" jawabnya dengan nada yang menjengkelkan. Wah sepertinya dia sedang bermain PSP. Aku mendengus. Saat-saat ini aku tidak mau membuatnya kesal. Aku harus membiarkannya melakukan sesuatu yang ia sukai. Hitung-hitung terimakasih karena telah memberikan contekan matematika.

"Gak papa. Lanjutkan aja mainnya" jawabku. Setelah itu aku dan Kyuhyun oppa hanya diam. Aku memandang keadaan kelas yang ramai. Sungmin Oppa sedang membantu Sunny mengerjakan soal ulangan, Eunhyuk Oppa yang sedang berusaha menenangkan amarah Hyeoyeon, Ryewook oppa yang sedang bingung dengan boneka keroro yang tiba-tiba ada didalam tasnya, Jessica yang sedang… mungkin main-main kertas dan lempar-lemparan dengan Donghae oppa. Dan banyak lagi kekacauannya. Hufft.

"KRIIINNGGG!"

=Author POV=

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Hanya beberapa anak yang masih didalam kelas. Yaitu Kyuhyun,Leeteuk,Ryeowook, Sooyoung,Taeyeon,Yuri,dan Seohyun. Leeteuk sedang sibuk mengumpulkan kertas ulangan

"Kyu… ke kantin yuk" ajak Sooyoung. Kyuhyun menjawab. Tapi pandangan matanya tetap tertuju pada PSP.

"Ah maaf Soo…. Nanti aku nyusul. Ini aku mau ngalahin Big Bossnya! Nanti aku nyusul! Kamu duluan ya!" Tolak Kyuhyun. Sooyoung mengerti.

"Okelah. Nyusul bener loh!" tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Sooyoung bergegas berlari keluar. Disusul Leeteuk,Ryeowook,Taeyeon,Yuri,dan Seohyun

"Sooyoung Eonni! Udah jadian sama Kyuhyun oppa?" Tanya Seohyun. Sooyoung mengangguk.

"Waah! Berarti traktiran ya! Asiiik!" Ryeowook tersenyum gaje.

"Bagus sekali! Aku udah laper!" sambung Leeteuk.

"Kapan jadiannya Soo? Kok gak bilang-bilang siih?" Gerutu Yuri. Sooyoung nyengir.

"Udah 2 minggu sih. Tapi nge-date nya baru kemaren" jawab Sooyoung santai. Seohyun melongo

"Ya! Eonni! Pacaran macam apaan tuh?" celetuk Seohyun. Sooyoung nyengir.

"Gak tau tuh. Hahaha" semua tertawa. Sooyoung tertawa dan juga menertawai dirinya sendiri. Pandangannya beralih ke Seohyun dan Ryeowook yang sedang berpelukan dan jadi ingat saat Seohyun dan Ryeowook jadian. Dua orang itu berjalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan memutari gedung sekolah. Mengumumkan kalau mereka sudah jadian. Dan itu menimbulkan efek yang sangat dramatis. Fansgirl Ryeowook menangis terharu seperti orang kesurupan. Dan fansboy Seohyun satu hari itu menjadi lemas tak bersemangat. Sungguh kasihan.

Sooyoung merasa iri dengan Seohyun. disaat Dia dan Kyuhyun sudah resmi pacaran(dengan kencan pertama mereka kemarin juga mereka sempat bertemu beberapa teman-teman dari kelas lain), mengapa Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengumumkan kalau mereka jadian seperti Ryeowook? Seharusnya kan ia ikut ke kantin dan saat makan, ia menceritakan tentang hubungannya kepada semua teman-temannya. Tapi, Kyuhyun malah memilih PSP dari pada itu semua. Sooyoung menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghilangkan semua pikiran buruknya. Ia harus berterimakasih dan menghormati Kyuhyun karena telah membalas cinta darinya. Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh. Toh nanti juga Kyuhyun menyusul.

"Soo? Kok bengong? Ayo kekantin… katanya mau traktir?" Suara Taeyeon membuyarkan lamunan Sooyoung. Sooyoung tersenyum lalu menyeret Taeyeon ke kantin. Diikuti oleh teman-teman yang lain.

Saat dikantin, Sooyoung hanya makan dalam diam. Sedangkan yang ditraktir malah banyak omong.

"Ah! Ya! Teuki oppa! Itu bagianku!" Taeyeon berteriak karena satu buah bakso dicomot Leeteuk dari mangkoknya. Sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya tersenyum. Dan yang lain tertawa.

"Nah ayuk Seo… dibuka mulutnya~! Nasi goreng segera datang!" Ryeowook bertingkah seperti ibunya Seohyun yang membujuk Seohyun untuk makan. Seohyun tersenyum malu. Lalu ia memakan sesendok nasi goreng yang disuapkan Ryeowook kepadanya. Sedikit sisa nasi goreng itu terjatuh dan mengotori rok Seohyun. Ryeowook membersihkannya. Sooyoung merengut. Kenapa Kyu belum datang juga?

Hanya Yuri yang tidak bertingkah mesra-mesraan dengan pasangannya. Memang karena dia tidak punya pasangan. Tetapi Yuri malah menoleh kebelakang dan 'dadah-dadah' sambil tersenyum. Sooyoung heran. Lalu ia menengok lebih jauh, ternyata Yuri sedang dadah-dadah kepada Kibum. Sooyoung tambah merengutu.

"Soo! Mana nih cowokmu? Yang baru jadian malah ga dateng!" celetuk Leeteuk yang masih berkutat dengan mangkok bakso Taeyeon. Sedangkan Taeyeonnya malah memakan soto ayam punya Leeteuk.

"Huufft.. ga tau tuh oppa. Katanya sih mau dateng" jawab Sooyoung lemas. Leeteuk mengacak rambut Sooyoung "yang sabar Soo. Mungkin si bocah satu itu asyik nge game. Yah tau lah si Kyuhyun kalo udah megang PSP atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan dunia game, pasti gak bakal peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.." Leeteuk menyeruput es tehnya "Aku sampai heran, kenapa anak itu bisa pintar. Aku jadi iri". Ryeowook mengangguk "padahal dia malesnya minta duit… eh ampun!"

Sooyoung mengangguk lemas. Seharusnya ia mengerti sifat Kyuhyun dan hobinya. Seharusnya ia menghargai….

"Hayoo Sooyoungie!" Sooyoung merasakan seseorang mengacak-acak rambutnya. Huh! Mengapa satu hari ini rambutku yang jadi korbannya sih! Sooyoung menggerutu dalam hati. Lalu ia menengok… dan

"Yah! Siwon Oppa!" Teriak Sooyoung. Siwon tersenyum "Aku denger kamu jadian sama Kyu ya?"

"Ya! Darimana oppa tau?" Tanya Sooyoung bersemangat. Ia setengah berharap kalau Kyuhyun yang memberitahukan kepada Siwon.

"Oh bukan. Itu.. gossip terbaru minggu ini hahaha" canda Siwon. Sooyoung agak kecewa. Lalu ia tersenyum lagi

"Hahahaha….. aku lagi nraktir-nraktir nih! Oppa ikutan sini! Mau makan apa?" Tawar Sooyoung pada Siwon. Siwon bertepuk tangan senang

"Yeei! Ditraktir!" tapi malang, bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

"Uwaa! Sial sekali aku hari ini!" gerutu Siwon. Leeteuk dan Ryeowook menertawai paling keras

"Hahaha! Makanan tidak berjodoh denganmu, Hyung! Ayo masuk!"

"Oppa! Kenapa kau tidak ke kantin?" Tanya Sooyoung saat dikelas. Kyuhyun menoleh dari PSP-nya.

"Maaf Soo… aku tadi kalah! Akh! Jadinya aku harus ulangi dari awal! Nyebelin banget gak?" Kyuhyun tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun! Huh! Sooyoung mulai sebal. Tetapi ia harus tahan-tahan dulu. Ini baru peermulaan, apa salahnya kalau dia tidak memaafkan Kyuhyun. Maka dari itu, Sooyoung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

~TBC~

Sekian lama hiatus karena UN. Saya upload fic lagi…. Hehehehe…. Tapi sekarang beda fandom ni.. maaf ya readers setia. Lappy saya lagi rusak. Jadi Cuma ini yg bias saya uplod.

Oiya… kalian juga bias baca fanfic ini di

.com

terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

"**LISTEN TO YOU"**

**Chapter II**

**Terimakasih buat mbak Eliza… yang sudah memberi kesempatan untuk fic saya nangkring di blog mbak Eliza. Makasih =3=. Anda baik hati sekali ^^**

"Oppa! Kenapa kau tidak ke kantin?" Tanya Sooyoung saat dikelas. Kyuhyun menoleh dari PSP-nya.

"Maaf Soo… aku tadi kalah! Akh! Jadinya aku harus ulangi dari awal! Nyebelin banget gak?" Kyuhyun tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun! Huh! Sooyoung mulai sebal. Tetapi ia harus tahan-tahan dulu. Ini baru peermulaan, apa salahnya kalau dia memaafkan Kyuhyun. Maka dari itu, Sooyoung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

CHAPTER 2.

**2 bulan setelah KyuYoung jadian…**

**SOOYOUNG's POV**

Hah. Tak terasa sudah 2 bulan aku bersama Kyuhyun-oppa. Saat bersamanya, kadang aku bahagia sekali. Tapi juga ada perasaan jengkelllll sekali. Sifatnya Kyuhyun-oppa tidak mudah ditebak. Susah sekali. Kalau lagi baik, dia perhatiannya setengah mati. Tapi kalau lagi 'selingkuh' dia bisa tidak menghiraukan keadaan sekitar. Walaupun di ada gempa dan tsunami sekalipun, kalo lagi 'selingkuh' ya asyik! Huh!

"Oppa! Aku sudah- YAH! Kenapa berantakan!" Aku terkejut melihat ruang TV rumahku. Semulanya rapi…. Tapi setelahku tinggal sebentar untuk menerima telpon dari Ibuku, sekarang. Oh! My! God! Aku susah menjelaskannya. Yang jelas… lantai ruang TV penuh dengan VCD game dan wadahnya!

**AUTHOR's POV**

"Oppa! Kamu main game lagi ya?" Tanya Sooyoung dengan suara keras. Yang ditanya malah asyik memandang layar TV dan tangannya sibuk memencet-mencet tombol kendali. Sooyoung merasa jengkel.

"OPPA!" teriak Sooyoung lagi.

"Iya" hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sooyoung sweatdrop.

"Kalau udah selesai diberesin oppa!" Perintah Sooyoung lagi

"Iya" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk-garuk pantatnya… Sooyoung tambah Sweatdrop.

'KRUYUUK' perut Sooyoung berbunyi. Si shiksin yang satu itu langsung berjalan takut-takut ke arah Kyuhyun. Pelan sekali Sooyoung menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"A..ano.. Oppa.. er.. temankan aku beli makanan" ajak Sooyoung ragu-ragu. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sooyoung dengan tatapan minus 50 derajat. Dingiin sekali. Sooyoung menelan ludahnya dengan takut. Lalu dengan langkah cepat, ia menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PHUMie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suasana kota Seoul pada malam minggu sangaat ramai. Diramaikan oleh beratus-ratus pasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan bergandengan dan saling menempel. Sooyoung memandang mereka dengan iri. Dengan langkah gontai tak bersemangat, Sooyoung berjalan melewati para pasangan yang berlalu lalang sambil menenteng kantong plastik berisi makanan yang baru dibelinya.

Walaupun berusaha cuek, tetap saja Sooyoung merasa iri. Sooyoung semakin kesal Dengan munculnya ingatan-ingatan yang menyebalkan sewaktu bersama Kyuhyun…

**FLASHBACK**

22.53 p.m

Saat itu sekolah Sooyoung mengadakan karya wisata ke sebuah air terjun yang terkenal dengan keindahannya. Selama perjalanan kesana, Sooyoung selalu membayangkan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan nanti saat sudah tiba dilokasi wisata… bersama kekasihnya tentu saja.

"Haah aku sudah tak sabar… pasti akan menjadi saat-saat paling baik deh bersama Kyuhyun-oppa" Gumam Sooyoung… lalu Sooyoung menggeser posisi duduknya. Bersandar dibahu Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur.

07.00 a.m

Sooyoung terbangun dari tidurnya… ia menggeliat sedikit lalu menoleh. Ternyata Kyuhyun masih tertidur. Dirasakan ada sesuatu yang sengaja diselipkan orang lain di tangannya… ternyata sebuah memo.

**To: Sooyoung eonni**

**From: Seohyun**

_Anu.. eonni.. aku tak enak membangunkanmu dan Kyuhyun –Oppa… aku Cuma mau bilang kalau sudah bangun, jangan lupa yaa menandatangani daftar absen. Aku taruh di bawah kursi Eonni…_

Sooyoung menggeliat sedikit. Dilihatnya sekeliling, bus kosong. Hanya ada dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Lalu dengan perlahan membungkuk untuk mengambil buku absen di bawah kursinya. dengan masih terkantuk, Sooyoung menandatangani daftar absen itu. Setelah selesai, diletakkannya buku itu dipangkuan Kyuhyun…. Sooyoung perlahan bangun dan melakukan senam singkat. Dari jendela bus terlihatlah pemandangan alam yang luar biasa indahnya. Berliter-liter air,terjun dari tempat yang sangat tinggi. Beberapa teman-teman Sooyoung bermain dibawahnya. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya duduk dibatu sambil melihat teman yang lainnya bermain.

"Aiissh!" Sooyoung mendengar suara berat seorang lelaki. Dengan harap-harap cemas Sooyoung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Dan! Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah bangun. Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi, pandangan matanya tertuju pada PSP-nya. Sooyoung mendengus.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun Dingin.. dingiiiii~n sekali. Brrr

"E-Eh! Gak papa kok. Oiya Oppa.. jangan lupa tanda tangan Absen" Sooyoung mengingatkan Kyuhyun. Lalu ia berjalan menjauh dari situ.

Saat sudah sampai di pintu Bus, Sooyoung menyederkan kepalanya. Memandangi teman-temannya yang sedang tertawa bahagia. Ada yang asyik sendiri,asyik dengan teman,hingga dengan pacar mereka. Sooyoung tersenyum.

"Semoga ini adalah hari keberuntunganku. Aku juga ingin seperti mereka" batin Sooyoung matap. Ia menggumamkan berkali-kali kalimat penyemangat. Baru saja Sooyoung mengambil langkah pertama untuk turun dari bus, Kyuhyun menubruknya dari belakang. Sehingga mereka berdua jatuh ke rerumputan. Dengan posisi Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Sooyoung. Sooyoung terkejut setengah mati. Wajahnya panas. Ditatapnya mata Kyuhyun dengan takut-takut. Tapi DOWEEENG! Kyuhyunnya malah tetap main game. Tidak perduli dengan posisi mereka.

Hening..

1 detik…

2 detik

3 detik

Kyuhyun meringis senang. Sooyoung menelan ludah takut - takut.

4 detik

5 detik

"YEAAAH!" Kyuhyun berteriak kegirangan dan tersenyum. Sooyoung tambah kaget. Senyuman Kyuhyun manis sekali. Kepala Sooyoung serasa pusing… ia serasa melayang melihat Senyum Kyuhyun..

"Sooyoung jagiy!" Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sooyoung. Sooyoung melotot shock. "Aku menang! Haha" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Lalu mengecup bibir Sooyoung kilat.

"Gomawo~!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. Lalu bangkit dari posisi nista itu. Dan melenggang pergi.

Sooyoung terbengong Shock!

"Huwaa! Bukannya nolongin! Malah pergi" Batin Sooyoung menjerit.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Aiiish!" Sooyoung menepuk kepalanya. Itu adalah kenangan yang memalukan. Yang paling membuat Sooyoung shock setengah mati. Ia kesal dengan Kyuhyun.. tapi menurut author sendiri, itu kenangan manis loh. Sooyoung terus berjalan. Perjalanan menuju rumahnya masih jauh.

"Andaikan saja saat ini Kyuhyun-oppa ada disebelahku. Perjalanan jauh pun mungkin akan terasa singkat" Gumam Sooyoung sok puitis. Sooyoung tersenyum sendiri menyadari kepuitisan dirinya itu. Ditepisnya berbaris-baris bait puisi Chairil Anwar yang sudah siap sedia didalam pikirannya. Sooyoung mempercepat laju kakinya. Ia harus segera sampai kerumahnya tersayang. Jangan sampai rumahnya makin berantakan gara-gara bungkus plastik dvd Playstasion-nya Kyuhyun.

"Yeah! Huhuuu!" terdengar suara sorakan dari arah jam 3. Sooyoung menoleh. Ternyata segerombol anak cowok sedang bermain basket. Sooyoung bersiul. Semua menoleh dan melambai padanya.

"Soo! Ikut main gak?" Tanya Seorang diantara mereka. Heechul.

"Ah tidak Oppa! Aku lagi malem mingguan!" seru Sooyoung. Heechul tertawa

"Hahaha! Nikmatilah malam minggumu bersama Ayam goreng KFC. Ahaha" Sontak semua tertawa mendengar perkataan Heechul. Sooyoung tersenyum.

"Daagh!" Sooyoung melambai kepada Heechul. Heechul membalasnya.

"Nikmatilah malam minggumu bersama Ayam goreng KFC" Sooyoung mengulangi kata-kata Heechul. Ia tersenyum miris sambil memandang kantong plastik yang Ia bawa.

"Benar juga ya! Walaupun ada Kyuhyun-oppa, tetap saja aku merasa sendiri"

"Aku merasa tidak berguna dan tidak penting dihadapannya" sSooyoung mendengus

"Tapi disaat-saat tertentu, dia selalu perhatian banget sama aku."

"Kisah cinta ini membuatku pusing".

Sooyoung memijit-mijit kepalanya. Langkahnya semakin pelan.

**FLASHBACK**

"Yap! Leeteuk mendribble bola dengan kerennya! Dan oh dioper kepada Donghae. Yap oh-oh-oh! Donghae dihalangi oleh Minho dari kelas XI-III…" Taeyeon sang MC dari pertandingan basket antarkelas sibuk bercuap-cuap mendeskripsikan jalannya pertandingan. Yah walaupun Leeteuk saja yang di Special-Specialkan, tapi penonton malah sibuk berteriak mendukung idolanya(?). kasihan Taeyeon dicuekin.

"SOOYOUNG!" Donghae melempar bola kepada Sooyoung. Dengan evil-smirknya dan gerakannya yang cepat, sooyoung mencetak 2 angka untuk kelasnya!

"YEAAAH!" teriak penonton heboh. Sooyoung tersenyum. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum sambil memberikan jempol terbaiknya.

Pertandingan ronde ke 2 dimulai. Sooyoung dengan antusiasme yang menggebu-gebu melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Yuri yang sedang mendribble. Yuri tersenyum lalu melempar bola itu kepada Sooyoung. Tapi malang, bola itu malah mendarat di muka Sooyoung..

"Arrgghh!" Sooyoung memegang hidungnya yang sakit. Semua pemain berlari kearah Sooyoung.

"Sooyoungie gwaenchana?" Tanya Leteeuk. Sooyoung mengangguk. Matanya merah berair karena hidungnya sakit.

Kyuhyun berlari kearah Sooyoung. Tatapan Kyuhyun tajam. Membuat Sooyoung bergidik.

Saat Kyuhyun sudah dekat, dirasakannya Kyuhyun membelai kepala Sooyoung. Sooyoung memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati belaian tangan Kyuhyun sejenak. Mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Wookie hyung! Gantikan Sooyoung!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Lalu Kyuhyun menatap Sooyoung tajam "Sana Duduk saja! Lebih baik nonton aja dari pada main. Tuh kalo main tuh konsentrasi! Kena muka kan?"

DEG! Kata-kata itu! Ah menyebalkan sekali. Dengan langkah penuh amarah, Sooyoung meninggalkan lapangan basket dengan perasaan kesal bercampur malu.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sooyoung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat! "Untuk apa kejadian masa lalu konyol begitu harus diingat?" Batin Sooyoung.

**SOOYOUNG's POV**

Haah! Choi Sooyoung! Kenapa pikiranmu itu jelek sekali sih? Seharusnya seseorang yang jatuh cinta itu harus mengenang yang indah-indah! Jangan mengenang yang bikin malu dong! Huh! Aku tak habis pikir. Bisa-bisanya kenangan sialan itu melintas dikepalaku.

Haah… melihat jalan raya. Aku jadi mengingat suatu kenangan indah. Dimana saat itu Kyuhyun-oppa terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkanku

**FLASHBACK**

"Soo… aku beli eskrim mau?" Tanya Kyuhyun oppa sambil menyodorkan eskrim coklat padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Saat itu aku dan Kyuhyun oppa sedang jalan-jalan sore. Bukan hanya itu sih, Kyuhyun Oppa katanya mau beli makanan yang dijual di emperan. Karena penjualnya belum datang, kami menunggu saja di taman.

Aku melirik ke Kyuhyun-Oppa. Huuft dia gak lagi selingkuh ternyata. Hehehe dia kalau makan eskrim lucu juga ya… aku terkikik sendiri.

"Kenapa Soo?" Tanya Oppa dengan tampang Watados. Aku semakin tertawa. Biasanya dia suka bersikap dingin sama aku. Sekarang dia lucu sekali.

"Ah ani.." Aku menjawab sambil menahan tawa. Aku mencari-cari objek penglihatan disekitar agar membuatku tidak tertawa. Tiba-tiba, pandanganku tertuju pada seberang jalan

"**B****A****Z****A****R ****K****O****M****I****K****"**

**Diskon 50%**

**Beli 2 dapat 1 bonus komik**

"Oppa! Aku mau kesana ya! Oppa tunggu sini!" aku langsung berlari melesat tanpa peduli di kanan-kiriku para mobil dan berbagai kendaraan lainnya melaju kencang. Tanpa peduli teriakan Kyuhyun-oppa yang bilang

"SOOYOUNG! HATI-HATI!"

**END SOOYOUNG's POV**

Sebuah Bus melaju kencang kearah Sooyoung. Dan…

BRUUUK!

"aku mati? Aku mati?" Tanya Sooyoung dalam hati. Ia merasakan mendarat disebuah bantalan empuk. "apakah aku sudah di alam Akhirat?" tanyaSooyoung lagi.

"Sooyoungie.. gwaenchana?" Sooyoung terkaget-kaget mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Ternyata Sooyoung belum mati *Author dodol! Malah Nyumpahin!*

Sooyoung memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang disekitar yang memandang pemandangan mesra itu dengan tatapan mupeng.

"Pangeranku~" Sooyoung terisak. Kyuhyun membelai kepala Sooyoung.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sooyoung terhanyut dalam kenangan indahnya. Saking menghayatinya, Sooyoung jadi salah melangkah. Ia berdiri ditengah jalan raya. Tak mendengar seruan orang-orang yang menyuruhnya minggir.

Bus itu melaju dengan kencangnya. Sama persis seperti bus yang waktu itu hampir menabrak Sooyoung.

"AWAAAS!"

"AAAAAAA"

DUAAAK! BRUUK!

Bersambung…..

Hallo pemirsa atau pembaca yang baik. Hehehe maaf ya saya kelamaan updatenya. Soalnya Laptop jadul saya Hang. Jadi semua data" ilang. Terpaksa saya buat lagi. Yah walaupun berbeda dari rencana saya sebelumnya. Kependekan ya? maaf. Hehehe. Chapter depan, chapter terakhir nya…

Dimohon kesediaan anda komen ya.. ^0^.

Facebook: Himeka Sooyoungster

Twitter: Putriuzumaki


End file.
